Wisps of Snowflakes and Magic
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: Au. GrayLu. A collection of random one-shots incorporating our favorite exhibitionist and celestial mage…and because I wanted to contribute to the GrayLu community. Ratings may vary.
1. colors, see me in

Au. GrayLu. A collection of random one-shots incorporating our favorite exhibitionist and celestial mage…and because I wanted to contribute to GrayLu week. Ratings vary. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy-not sure if I'll be able to follow through with all prompts consecutively, but I'll do my best :)

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

 **I. Grey**

It's funny, Lucy thinks as she stretches her sore muscles. She's somewhere between a vivid dream and heaven. The warm sunlight glaring through the window does nothing to disturb her from getting off her bed.

Was she still dreaming?

She stares up at her ceiling.

Black.

Or…was it White?

She mulls it over for a second in her head as she desperately tries to squish down the blush covering her face. Her legs shift uncomfortably.

"Luce."

Her body immediately stills at the sound of his voice. She forgets to breathe. There's a moment of silence; a short sweet silence that only lasts a second before the body lying next to hers shifts. The temperature suddenly drops, and if she didn't know any better Lucy would have thought her bedroom suddenly became a frozen tundra. But she doesn't mind.

She never did.

Her big brown eyes gaze up into dark blue eyes.

Ah, now she remembers…

"Hmm?"

She watches him, watching her. But it ends too soon because she becomes too flustered, too embarrassed and faces away from him. Instead she examines the arm before her, the veins, the slightly tanned color, and the way every time he breathes the muscles underneath seem to react and flex. She begins to vividly recall what had transpired between them last night.

She squeaks as her hands cover her face.

She is such a pervert!

Gray silently chuckles, his eyes softening. He really doesn't understand, how he got so lucky. How did it happen? He had always thought that Lucy was going to end up with that ass-flame Natsu. It seemed like they were meant to be. Always together running errands, completing missions, Natsu breaking into her apartment (even though half of the time Team Natsu ended up doing that anyways), and meeting up at the guild while he sat in the background watching them interact.

He asked her once, why she wasn't with Natsu.

It had been a mistake on his part, but he needed to know. He had doubts. Fruitless as they were, he had them. She had glared at him, once the question had left his lips. She called him an idiot and he had gotten defensive. They had argued and she had cried. It wasn't pretty; his jealousy and doubt. It was hurdle after hurdle; between having Natsu tag along on missions (it was Team 'Natsu' for a reason) and Juvia's undying love for him.

But somehow their relationship had survived.

And he thanks the heavens for it too.

He was happy.

"Lucy," he smirks as he watches her slowly peel away her hands from her face.

He blames the sun's rays streaming through her window at the sudden heat pulsing down his nether regions.

She feels his cool breath before his lips descend on hers. And she's lost once his tongue starts probing her lips open.

Ah, she remembers now…

It wasn't Black.

It wasn't white either.

She lets out a sensual moan, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. It's once their pace picks up that she remembers the color that she sees when they're together like this. She shudders and for second there's black and white in her field of vision, but her eyes glaze over as she reaches her peak and she's swimming in nothing but grey.

.

.

.

It's funny, Lucy thinks as she glances across her kitchen counter top and sees Gray eating toast in nothing but his boxers, but she doesn't mind the color all that much. Looks like she'll have to add grey as one of her favorite colors.


	2. for you, too loud

Summary: Gray decided, he'd let her think that she was loud. It was better than actually admitting the truth…because truthfully she wasn't that loud at all. Au. Graylu. Day 2.

 ** _A/N:_ Thanks for reading :) Enjoy**

 _ **Standard disclaimer applied.**_

* * *

 **II. Loud**

"Hey Lucy," Gray lifted a hand in greeting without much of a backward glance.

His ears picked up her annoyed growl before stomping away. Gray smirked as he continued sipping his strawberry milkshake. Had it already been three days since the incident? He pondered for a second before a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Mira sent him a questioning glance, pausing briefly before heading behind the bar.

To say the least, Gray, was amused.

As usual Team Natsu was just getting back from a tiring mission filled with flying debris, destroyed buildings and an idiot Natsu whining about transportation. And no sooner than later a guild brawl had been initiated by Natsu. It wasn't until he had about beat that flame brain into next year (more like Master had arrived and silenced the chaos, but who cares about the details here) that he noticed Lucy sitting in front of the bar chatting with Mira. He had walked over there planning to order a milkshake. So of course once he stood behind Lucy, it seemed reasonable enough to be vocal about his order since Mira would now be able to hear him. And just as the take-over mage's name left his lips, Lucy sailed up about 5 feet into air from fright. Thankfully he had caught her before she had reached the ground.

" _Y-You did that on purpose!"_

 _He watched her face flush with color before scrambling away from him. He bit his lip trying to muffle his laughter, which only served to infuriate the blonde mage even more._

" _Just you watch Gray Fullbuster, I'll get you!"_

 _He watched her storm off with a pout on her face. He was just about to tell her that it was a misunderstanding and that he really didn't mean to scare her like that, but watching her puff up her cheeks in annoyance and blush with embarrassment was too much of an incentive for him not to say anything._

… _did this make him a sadist?_

With a tilt of his head, he managed to dodge a flying chair. It sounded like another damn brawl was about to commence.

"Ice Princess!"

And it looked like Natsu wanted to get his ass kicked.

.

.

.

The next day.

He had caught her behind the booth he always sat to eat his breakfast.

"Nice try."

She stormed off after sending him a withering glare.

.

.

.

He was a bit surprised when he spotted her outside his home, she was standing right across the street holding up a newspaper towards her face while stealing glances at his front door.

Cute.

She was too damn cute.

.

.

.

Two days later.

"I-I give…up!"

His dark eyes glanced at her soaked figure standing by her front door. He wondered if maybe she had bumped into Juvia again, he glanced out the window. Yep, it was sunny outside. He shook his head, walking up the front steps with a towel in hand.

He shook his head as she scooted out of his reach. She whined as he toweled dried her hair, "I don't get it. Gray, are you a ninja?"

He ruffled her hair with the towel for a second "No, dummy. You're just too loud."

Her mouth fell open; incredulous.

Was she really that loud?

Lucy swatted away his cool hands and muttered under her breath, how unfair it had all been. I mean, she had taken off her heeled shoes before trying to catch him off guard. How had all those genius plans of hers failed?

She risked a glance at his face, only to note the obvious smirk adorning his lips. But his eyes held such an unwavering intensity, that Lucy was sure she was blushing like crazy.

"O-Out of the way."

Her echoing footfalls stopped short just down the hall in front of her bathroom.

Gray decided, he'd let her think that she was loud. It was better than actually admitting the truth…because truthfully she wasn't that loud at all. Natsu was loud, Elfman was loud, Juvia was loud, even Erza was loud at times; Fairy Tail was loud as a whole. He just _observed_ her a lot. She would be the first one he'd pick out from the guild members every morning, afternoon and evening. She stuck out like a sore thumb, her hair, her eyes, her curvy figure, those long damn legs, her smile… _fuck_ he sounded so sappy right now. But annoyingly as it was, it was true.

Silently he made his way down the hallway, his hand on the door handle.

Although, he remembers smugly, she was loud on several other occasions…


	3. extraordinarily, love me

**_Summary:_** It seemed like her love life was going to be anything but ordinary.

 _A/N:_ Enjoy :) and thank you for reading!

 **Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **III. Ordinary**

a.

Should she have tried harder?

Should she have been bolder?

She watches from afar and still…she does not understand. The leaves scattered beneath her feet ripple to life as a cold gush of wind caresses her skin, winter was coming.

She had fallen in love when she was fourteen and now at seventeen years old…Juvia knew her winter was already gone.

 _Gray-sama…_

.

.

.

b.

It was towards the end of the second week of school when a new transfer student arrived. They were nestled towards the back of the classroom and she was fretting over her Gray-sama who was busy challenging Natsu to 'pick off where they left off' last time.

Juvia didn't understand Gray-sama and Natsu's friendship.

Her dark blue eyes widen as Erza pummeled both teenagers to the ground "Insolent fools, Mira-sensei is trying to speak."

"Please give a warm welcome to our new transfer student."

The class had fallen silent, until the classroom door had slid open. She watched as the blonde girl smiled politely at Mira-sensei before facing her classmates "Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you."

Juvia will never forget that day.

It was the beginning of her end.

It was the first time she noticed _her_ Gray-sama pay attention to anything other than their group of friends and classwork.

.

.

.

c.

She sat towards the front of the class and seemed to make easy friends with Levy the class bookworm. Juvia could tell that Lucy was a nice person even though she didn't seem to talk much, but even if she could tell that she was a nice person…she started to dislike her.

Especially when Gray-sama started smiling more often when she approached their group.

Juvia didn't understand…

What did Lucy have that seemed to interest Gray-sama so much?

.

.

.

"What are you reading?"

"…"

"…?"

"A book…"

She was huddled beside a bookshelf watching them from a distance. They were in the library and Gray-sama was sitting directly across from Lucy.

He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Quit being a smartass Luce," her hands clenched, leaving behind small crescent imprints on her skin as she continued watching from afar. You could hear a smile in his voice as he reached over and ruffled the blonde's hair "not cute at all."

.

.

.

d.

She makes sure to level her glare at Lucy who was now sprawled on the restroom floor. Juvia crushes the growing guilt in her stomach because this was war. A battle for love. And she wanted to crush her love rival.

"Leave Gray-sama alone!" she warns before storming out of the restroom.

Juvia focuses on the reason why she's doing what she's doing in the first place.

She's in love.

And maybe if she repeats that a hundred times over the guilt will slowly fade away.

.

.

.

"Lucy!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"…I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Why?"

"I said, I am not."

Lucy brushes past him, her nose in a book. Her heart clenches, when her book is taken away and she is left staring up into angry dark blue eyes. There's a crowd forming around them, whispering, staring, and pointing; she hates the attention.

She _hated_ her life.

She wanted to have an ordinary life.

 _No more hiding away._

She wanted ordinary friends.

 _No more fake smiles._

She wanted ordinary responsibilities.

 _No more high expectations from her money hungry father._

She wanted an ordinary love interest…but the guy standing right in front of her was anything but ordinary.

Her brown eyes stared past his shoulders, not daring to glance back up again. She would break if she did and he would know.

"Lucy."

Among the crowd of students she sees a flash of blue. She's not afraid of Juvia. Lucy knows more than what she lets on; she very observant. Juvia is a beautiful broken girl, who _needed_ Gray.

Gray was Juvia's lifeline.

And both Gray and Juvia weren't ordinary.

Her ears are filled with nothing but muffled sounds as she starts running past the crowd, leaving behind a silent Gray Fullbuster.

.

.

.

e.

Juvia caters to Gray-sama's wishes.

She follows him everywhere.

And she smiles when he finally starts paying attention to her.

She's basks in these snippets of happiness he is giving her. Lucy has not been around school all that much anymore, she ignores the heaviness molding around her heart.

She tells him she loves him.

"Gray-sama…"

He's quiet, but she doesn't mind.

She steps closer and with every fiber of her being she hopes that he won't move away.

Her lips never reach him.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

He's tearing through the hallways left and right, up and down the stairs trying to catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

" _That's…t-that's not fair Gray-sama…why Lucy?"_

 _He doesn't try to comfort her like he used to do._

" _Gray-sama, Juvia needs you!"_

" _You don't need me."_

" _Gray-"_

" _I won't make you happy," he stares at her and she knows what he's trying to say. He didn't love her and if they got together he wouldn't be able to reciprocate her feelings._

" _Why?"_

Gray finally spots her outside, walking towards the school entrance. He pushes through, trying his best not to run the students over in his haste, and when he trying calling her name he notices the white headphones adorning her ears.

He reaches for her arm and pulls.

" _Because I fell for that kind, confident, genuinely caring, bookworm who's too stubborn to say that she's lonely."_

Lucy flinches, but the hand pulling her tightens and she stumbles right into a pair of arms. She quickly takes off her headphones, ready to lash out at the pervert who dared to put their hands on her…

"Lucy."

Her name is like a caress.

She knows who it is and she doesn't dare look up.

But she feels his breath fan against her forehead.

" _Idiot._ "

She pounds a fist on his chest.

And another.

And another.

It's not fair; it wasn't supposed to be like this…

But he lets her hit him because he know she missed him.

He tightens his hold, until she is completely molded to his front.

His ears pick up the soft _'idiot'_ muttered against his shirt.

"Hmm…but I'm your idiot."

It seemed like her love life was going to be anything but ordinary.


	4. falling, you & I

**Summary: Because it all started with a tremble followed by his impending doom. He was in love. Love & other Drugs rendition—sort of.**

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update! I've been extra busy and well also trying to write in the spare time that pops up. I would like to give a special thanks to _Choco Forest_ and _An Amber Pen_ for having reviewed and kept me motivated :)**

 **Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **IV. Tremble (part 1)**

He first sees her out on Hargeon's port, a camera obscuring her face from the world while she stumbled around blindly in search for something.

He didn't pay much attention because he was there for business.

Two wandering souls.

Two complete strangers.

Unable to touch.

Unable to reach.

Lost.

.

.

.

"You know," there was a subtle hint of annoyance in the voice calling behind him. His eyes glanced at the articles of clothing strewn across the floor as he zipped up his jeans. Somehow his ice-sculpting hobby always landed him in situations like these; where his female clients tended to voluntarily want to jump his bones. Not that he was complaining "…you could just stay for the actual party tonight. Wouldn't you want to see others appreciate your master piece?"

 _Not really._

"Thanks, but no thanks" he reached towards his white shirt having been tossed on a nightstand last night.

He walked out without any parting words.

.

.

"Man, you seriously have to fix those rude tendencies of yours Gray."

"Speak for yourself, douche."

"Hey, hey I'll have you know I treat my ladies like Queens!"

It was Monday night, the start of another long week filled with projects and pointless interruptions made by annoying people. And one of those 'annoying people' was sitting right beside him. Gray figured if he played silent the orange haired man would grow tired and go away.

Not even a minute passed by when Loki starts talking again.

"Have you thought about, you know, maybe going to back to med-"

He gulped down whatever was remaining from his drink, before striding out of Fairy Tail Bar. He didn't worry about paying because he frequented the place so much that a tab had been created under his name and he was pretty sure Mira wouldn't have minded. There's a gust of wind, the sound of vehicles driving by, the slurred shouts of a drunk stranded in the corner, and the sound of hurried footsteps trying to catch up to him. It didn't take long for Loki to reach him and when he did, he stayed silent. The remainder of the night was silent.

As much as he disliked people, Loki wasn't such a bad guy when he was quiet.

He faced the night sky for the first time.

The constellations.

The moon.

He just didn't know that he was going to start doing it more often than not.

.

.

" _Gray-sama…"_

" _Hm?"_

"… _I love you."_

"…"

" _I love you Gray-sama."_

" _I know."_

.

.

Gray silently seethed as he waited in line. What was he doing waiting in line? One of the most annoying, pestering people in his life had barged into his apartment demanding he go pick up some medicine from the pharmacy because Natsu had gotten the flu and she needed to go to work. And so here he stood waiting in line, waiting for the pharmacist to call him up because if he didn't get the damn medicine for the stupid flame-brain Erza was going to kill him. And as much as he'd rather be back in bed he valued his life.

"Next!"

He moved forward prepared to hand over the doctor's prescription, when he noticed a small container rolling his way. It stopped once it bumped against foot. He made a grab for it when instead his hand latched onto a smaller thin one.

Maybe it was destiny…

Their eyes met.

Gray stared for a second before his hand retracted. He eyed the small plastic bag filled with four other different medications as it hung on her wrist. She was pretty, he thought, not over the top beautiful but a natural pretty.

She smiled.

There was an echo inside his head warning him, but he ignored it.

Dismissed it.

It was nothing.

She introduced herself.

Lucy Heartfilia.

And so did he.

.

.

.

They stumbled through her loft, her meds and his forgotten somewhere by the entrance. Their minds obscured with lust and pure instinct. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gray wasn't sure if this was considered appropriate or not. A growl slipped past his lips, when she insistently tugged his jeans down.

 _Fuck being appropriate._

He took a hold of her hands and placed them above her head. Her brown eyes sent him an annoyed glare; he grinded against her and suddenly she wasn't glaring anymore. It was purely carnal desire, he thought as he continued pounding into her in an even pace, nothing but feeling and sensations. In, and out, and deep. It was nothing, but lust. A deep rumble vibrated through his chest when her legs latched onto his lower back. His sweat mixing with hers, he smothered her moan with a kiss, consuming her lips, her tongue and finally freeing her wrists.

Two wandering souls.

Two complete strangers.

Finally they touch.

Finally they are able to reach.

He made the mistake of taking a second to stare at her panting beneath him, swollen lips, glistening sweat, full perky breasts, flushed skin, blonde hair spilled across the wooden floor. He was mesmerized for a moment, a moment too long it seemed, until her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she lifted her hips. Gray swore as pleasure swept him away, spot flashing across his eyes. Without thought he took hold of her legs, lifting them against his shoulders as he pressed deeper into her body.

His movements became more fevered, wilder. He felt her grip tighten, clenching him and without restraint he watched as she came, withering and buckling. And no sooner he followed through, slowly he moved, pulling back and shoving back in until he was spent.

Gray managed to hold himself together after a few quick breathes, before slipping out of her. A muffled whine escaped her lips, and his dark eyes took in her relaxed pose as she laid on the floor stark naked without a care in the world. Before he could say anything his cell phone rang interrupting the silence. _Where the hell did…_

"Here you go," she smiled at him.

It took him a minute to see that she was handing him the cellphone. He glanced at the caller ID and cursed. Erza was calling him.

"Fuck."

Lucy giggled and she watched him send her a confused glare.

Her eyes focused on the ceiling for a second or two before she sat up watching him rummage around for his clothes.

"Don't forget your meds by the entrance."

He froze.

It was silent.

"They're not mine, but for a friend."

Lucy smiled as he faced her, holding out her hand she said "It was nice to meet you Gray." As if they were just meeting at a cocktail party for first time and not just having finished screwing each other's bones.

"…Hn." His calloused hand molded with hers and then she watched him walk out her door. It wasn't until a couple of minutes had passed that she made her way towards the entrance picking up her meds as well.

A deep frown marred her features when she noticed the miniature tremors starting up along her hands.

.

.

"Lu-chan?"

"Hm?" Lucy took a second to set her eyes on her best friend sitting directly across from her. Levy looked worried, more so than usual. But it was okay because she was strong and she's told her many times that she shouldn't worry.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked.

She paused from her typing and fully faced her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Lucy's learned to be a good listener especially with having a friend like Levy. She watched as Levy struggled, hesitant "Have you been sleeping well? Maybe we should hold off on publishing your new novel. I can talk to-"

"Levy," she took hold of her hands and smiled sincerely "I'm alright. The only reason I haven't been sleeping well these few days is because of the frequent trips I take with the group of older folks."

 _That and Gray's unexpected visits…_

Levy shook her head, "maybe you should take a break from those trips Lu-chan."

"They count on me being there too much, for me to even think about taking a break," she squeezed her friend's hands "besides I'm the one that's in charge of the whole thing anyways!"

"Promise, you'll take some time to rest?"

"Un, I will."

Her smile quickly diminished as she focused on the computer screen before her. She was living her dream, typing away fictional stories, characters, and adventures; she was breathing in new life into blank pages. It wasn't easy. Life was never easy. She paused, settling her quivering hands beneath the table away from prying eyes.

She didn't want Levy to worry.

Life really wasn't easy.

But she would get through it somehow.

She had to.

Being sick or healthy; it didn't matter. She would forge through it alone.

.

.

Her brown eyes fluttered open before settling themselves on the figure lying beside her. A smile played on her lips as he shifted closer towards her in his sleep. Lucy watched as Gray continued sleeping.

He was the embodiment of temptation.

Maybe that was the reason why they frequently ended up screwing each other silly. She'd like to think that that was it, because if those intense dark stares and crooked smiles meant anything else Lucy wasn't sure what she would do. This was supposed to be all about sex and nothing more.

"What are you thinking about?"

 _You._

Her hand reached over towards her nightstand "I'm thinking about taking a picture."

At his incredulous look, her camera flashed.

And before he could snatch it away she jumped out of bed and quickly placed the developed photograph alongside others stored inside one of her many drawers. She felt his arms snaking across her waist and she yelped when he picked her up and ungracefully tossed her back on the bed.

His eyes flashed dangerously and without warning he pounced on her.

Yes, this was dangerous.

He was starting to ask personal questions.

He was starting to care.

This was a breach in their contract.

Her eyes held his as she gently lowered herself, torturously hovering over him, teasing and provoking. Lucy's throat tightened at the look he sent her before his hands clamped over her bottom squeezing before thrusting upwards. This was dangerous. This feeling was intoxicating…and he was too much.

"..Gray…"

He was drowning. He watched as her hands lifted high towards the sky reaching, always reaching. He was drowning. He watched as her breasts bounced in time with his reckless thrusts. He was drowning. He watched her mouth open in a silent broken sob. And he felt her suck him whole. Deeper and deeper into her drenching crevice.

He was drowning in her.

.

.

.

"I want you to come with me."

It was the morning after.

They sat across from each other, a cup of coffee in his hands as she stretched over her table setting his photograph along with the rest of the collage she seemed to be working on. The subtle presence of her flesh did nothing short, but start a spark within him. He reached over fixing the strap of her overalls, his dark eyes meeting hers briefly, fingers brushing lightly against the side of her mound which was barely covered by the cloth she had chosen to slip on. As he settled back on his chair he didn't miss the shuddering breath that escaped her lips at his touch. Gray smirked.

"Where to?"

He frowned slightly, unsure on how to address Lyon "To an old colleague's party. He's celebrating his birthday this weekend and I was invited."

Gray arched an eyebrow at her blank stare, he felt uneasy at the rush of heat spreading across his cheeks. He wasn't used to her stares quite yet.

"A-And I wanted you to see my work."

Lucy nodded, now fully convinced and excited. She remembered him mentioning ice sculpting was a hobby of his, something he liked to do. "Sure, I'd love to go."

His unabashed smile startled her. "Great," he stood up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead "I'll pick you up at 7."

He left her home and just before he shut the door he informed her it was going to be a formal event.

She stared off into space, her hand ghosting over the place his lips were moments ago, pulse beating erratically. This wasn't good. This was dangerous.

She was starting to believe again…

…starting to believe she could be happy.

.

.

He had asked her what her medicines were for, after their third meet up.

"It's for my Parkinson's."

She waited for his response.

Somehow this was an important moment.

"Ah."

"You asshole," she said with a breathtaking smile.

Lucy was pretty sure she confused Gray, but she was fine with it. He was an asshole. She knew this was safe. This was okay. So she took hold of his collared shirt and kissed him.

No sooner than later they became a tangled mess of limbs on her mattress.

.

.

.

"What do you do anyways?"

Lucy lowered her chopped sticks, confusion on her features as she faced the man sitting across her bed. The large white shirt she wore started feeling uncomfortable on skin, she tugged on the edges of the shirt unconsciously before staring at the Chinese food placed between them.

"I write."

Her eyes widened, and she silently cursed under her breath.

Gray took in her disheveled appearance, the purple bruise on her exposed collarbone (the one he remembered placing there in his moment of ecstasy), the blonde strands of hers held in a messy bun, his white shirt have been carelessly slipped on. He liked her wearing his shirts.

"I can actually see you doing that."

Lucy sputtered, profoundly dumbstruck.

It took her a moment to respond. "H-How…?"

A strong arm swung in a wide arc signaling her comfy abode, as if the action itself somehow explained his answer. Gray shook his head, smirking at her confused expression. "The obvious clutter sitting on your desk for one," he ignored her stuttering excuses and continued "the piles of books sitting on practically every surface of your home—although I wouldn't be surprised if you were a major bookworm—and then there's—"

"N-Now wait one second!" Lucy was by all means embarrassed that this man had just insulted her, sure she hardly picked up her papers and half read books but she cleaned up after herself more than half of the time. Her blood began to boil, as she watched the spark of amusement dancing across his eyes "Just because I have papers and books littered around my home does not automatically assume I'm a writer. What if I was a lawyer?"

Her jaw fell open when Gray started laughing. It was foreign. It was pleasant to hear. And she was shocked.

He wiped at his eye before facing her again "You wouldn't be a very good one." Lucy opened her mouth to retaliate when he cut her off "You're too much of a free spirit to have something heavy like a Lawyer's responsibility holding you down."

"And besides, other than writing I see that you also take a liking to photography. And the stars."

Her brown eyes followed his gaze, there plastered on the wall where her cluttered desk sat, a collage of photos stood out in a jumbled mess of people; young, old, black and white. Life. Death. Plants and animals. Among them the stars, Gemini, Leo the Lion, Canis Major, Aquarius and a few others.

"What about you?"

At his narrowed glare, Lucy knew this guy was not going to disclose anything anytime soon. _Asshole_. So she stood up and slowly climbed onto his lap. Their breaths mingling together, she whispered her question again.

She found out about things she didn't want to know.

Like how his hobby was ice sculpting.

Like how he had gone to medical school and right after two years dropped out.

Like how he wasn't much of people person even though he friends surrounded him all the time like Erza, Natsu and Loki. And many others.

Like how he lives alone.

How he prefers the winter and snow.

How he hadn't seen his old man in a really long time.

And how he missed his mother.

…this was dangerous, but it was already too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for cutting it short, but believe me I am still working on the second part. There will be a part 2! It was originally supposed to be a one-shot...didn't end up happening :/ Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	5. tremble, see me

**Summary** : Because it all started with a tremble followed by his impending doom. He was in love. Love & other Drugs rendition—sort of.

 _ **Standard disclaimer applied.**_

* * *

 **Tremble (part 2)**

.

.

.

He would come in after having worked on a new project complaining about his annoying friends and equally annoying clients. She would listen quietly until he finished speaking. And it would start becoming repetitive, something constant between them that neither of them spoke of. Instead of heading straight towards his apartment after work he'd head towards her place, instances as rare as they were, she'd show up unannounced at his doorstep. But he always seemed to gravitate towards _her_.

Gray was confused.

She was a distraction.

It was embarrassing, but he started seeking her out first unconsciously. Those alluring brown eyes with tiny specks of gold, those soft lips, her blonde hair, her smiles and mysterious grace held him captive. She tempted him.

And he became angry with her.

Because he wasn't a people person, he slept around with different women not just one, he didn't do relationships, he didn't like talking about himself with anyone…and yet he started to with her. He wanted more than just casual sex with her.

He was angry at her and at himself.

And so as he roughly took her against the wall, relentless, starving, and unrestraint; punishing her continuously even after she came tumbling down from her high. He let his angry and lust consume him.

It was her fault.

He was falling in too deep.

.

.

.

And then there were moments where it wasn't just about sex, but more about being in each other's presence.

And that terrified Lucy the most.

They were settled outside on top of her roof, enjoying the scenery as they laid side by side watching the stars. Not quite touching, not quite breathing the same air, but sharing the same space.

Her arms extending out, fingers spreading. Reaching.

And he watched her silently, entranced by the look of awe on her face, wondering if maybe he was dreaming because she looked ethereal beneath the moonlight. He embraced the tightness in his chest as he continued watching her, maybe he was a fucked up person, but he was willing to try being better for her. And with that thought in mind, he reached over and kissed her cheek.

Gray watched smugly as her cheeks filled with color before she turned towards him, a pout on her lips. The question had left his lips before he could think better of it.

"What are we?"

Her brown eyes widened for a split second filled with emotions he wished to pick apart if he had more time, before they settled on a painfully blank expression. Gray frowned at her uncharacteristic silence, his insides churned uncomfortably "Luce?"

He tried reaching for her only for his hand to falter at her question. "Why are you asking?" his frown deepened, when she avoided his direct gaze.

"Because," he gestured between them "I want to know what we are. I want to know what _this_ is between us."

"You don't know what you're saying." He flinched at the painful ache spreading along his ribcage. Annoyed, his fists clenched and unclenched before his hand reached for her again. This time he took hold of her wrist.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know what I-"

"Wasn't _this_ just supposed to be about sex?" he slightly cringed at her wording, but she was right. It had started out that way, but now it was different. There was a change between them and Gray knew she had felt it too.

"It _was_." He replied. "But I don't want just sex anymore," his hand reached down to intertwine their fingers together "date me."

With bated breath, he watches her struggle to form words. He waited for her, unconsciously tightening his hold on her hand. There was a clouded look on her features and then there was nothing. It wasn't until he heard her sigh that he knew she had conceded.

"…okay."

.

.

"Are you sure about this?"

Lucy asked staring up at the yacht slightly apprehensive, she felt his arm hug her shoulders; strong and comforting "You look beautiful, Lucy. Don't be too nervous, I'll be here." Her heart started racing and she welcomed it.

"I'll finally be introducing you to a couple of my _friends_."

She giggled as he continued with a roll of his eyes. "Besides they've been dying to meet you, even Erza." Lucy arched an eyebrow before speaking up.

"Oh? We mustn't keep them waiting then!"

She made for the ramp that connected the yacht to the port when she was suddenly pulled back, his lips waiting to capture hers. She easily melted against him, parting her lips when his tongue traced her bottom lip a silent request and proceeded to have his fill of her.

Lucy's eyes widened when his arms pressed her more firmly against him, the thin material of her dress did nothing to obscure her from the feel of his arousal pressed again her abdomen. She swallowed before gathering her thoughts "Gray…you-"

He didn't let her finish as he dipped down again and captured her moist lips. It was only when she was left breathless and flushed, panting against his neck for air that he replied "Fuck _._ I really want to ditch this place, but I made a promise to everyone." His dark blue eyes sent her a smoldering look before he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose "They'll get to meet you, but before that I _had_ _to_ touch you…because you look so fuckingbeautiful in that dress."

She smiled so brightly, breathtakingly just at him.

And he took her hand in his and led her up the ramp.

.

.

.

"Hey Lucy, wanna dance?"

Lucy smiled at the pink haired man holding his hand out for her to take. "Sure." She handed over her glass of wine to Gray who was speaking with a silver haired man, he had introduced to her as Lyon Vastia.

"I'm going to dance with Natsu," she replied at his unspoken question.

Gray frowned, shooting a threatening glare past her shoulder. "Be careful with her idiot."

"Tch, don't be such a party pooper ice princess."

Gray's eyebrow started twitching, but before he could utter a word Natsu took a hold of Lucy and proceeded to drag her towards the dance floor. A defeated sigh left his lips as he watched Lucy laughing at the goofball's ridiculous antics.

"You must really like her."

His attention reverted back to Lyon's smug expression. He plainly ignored his statement and downed the remaining drink in his hand. He'd have to get Lucy another one. Unconsciously his eyes wondered back to the blonde woman gliding across the dance floor. He really didn't know if he liked her…he cared about her that was for sure. He wanted more of her. He was like a starved man out in the desert who had miraculously found an oasis. But maybe…just maybe he knew what the answer to it all was…and maybe he was too much of an asshole to admit anything right now.

Lyon silently observed his friend. He knew the signs from a mile away, Gray was in love. He had been surprised when the infamous lone wolf brought a companion, a beautiful one at that to the party.

"My girlfriend."

He had introduced and Lyon had to make sure he wasn't seeing things when Gray started blushing at the attention he was receiving from his group of friends. It was remarkable and maybe this was something good Gray needed in his life. Lyon had known Gray for a really long time, long enough to know what circumstances his friend had to live through; long enough to worry about the life he was leading. Long enough to know that he was probably playing the denial card on his feelings for the blonde woman dancing with Natsu.

Lyon was about to comment about how Gray seemed to be more like a stalker than an actual boyfriend with the way he was always staring at Lucy, when a dark look replaced Gray's features. Lyon followed his friend's glare, it looked like Lucy and Natsu's dancing was interrupted by a blonde haired man.

… _Isn't that Sting Eucliffe…?_

He was about to let Gray know, when the raven haired man pushed through the crowd. Heading straight towards the three standing in the middle of the dance floor.

 _This isn't going to end well._ Lyon shook his head at his friend's impulsiveness, only to have his eyes widened a few seconds later when he spotted a hauntingly familiar figure looking to intercept Gray. His fists clenched at the unbidden reaction thrumming through his veins when he spotted her from afar.

 _Shit, this is definitely not going to end well._

.

.

.

Lucy was happy. She was happy and frightened because this was too good. Here she was dancing with _her_ boyfriend's best friend/rival, laughing and having fun. Goofing around after having been introduced to Gray's group of friends, it wasn't hard to notice how much all of them deeply cared for the raven haired man…well maybe except the man himself.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips when Natsu tried and miserably failed at twirling her around, only for her to end up facing the dancing couples around them instead of her dancing partner. She was happy. Her brown eyes meet dark blue eyes, and she marveled at how fast they were able to seek each other even from a distance just like magnets. Lucy smiled at him and prepared to wave him over when her tremors started up again.

"Lucy, you okay?"

She plastered on a strained smile as she replied "Yeah, just a little winded." She figured her facial expression wasn't all that convincing if Natsu's worried gaze said anything.

She hid her trembling hands behind her back. She inwardly cursed, now that she thought about it she had forgotten to get medication refills. How could she be so stupid?!

"Wanna go have a seat?"

She nodded her head, prepared to follow Natsu's lead when a calloused hand took ahold of her trembling one.

"Lucy?"

A light frown marred her features when she tried dislodging her wrist only for the hold to tighten. Lucy's eyes glanced up ready to give the perpetrator a piece of her mind if he didn't let her go when she paused.

"Oi, who are you?"

Why was _he_ here?

She tried once more to dislodge her wrist from Sting's hold. She watched as he assessed her with a critical eye, taking in her quivering hands "Have you taken your meds?"

"That's none of your business."

Natsu not one to be ignored yanked Sting's hand away from hers "back off unless you want to get pummeled." Lucy moved beside Natsu who was busy glaring at Sting.

Sting smiled, "I don't think you know who you're talking to." His blue eyes flashed threateningly before they settled on her. Lucy felt uneasy and unconsciously took a step back. She knew Sting wasn't necessarily a bad guy, he was just a very arrogant fellow who thought he was superior to everyone else except a select few, that and he meant well sometimes…

Natsu scoffed, but nonetheless looked like he didn't give a rat's ass who he was talking to. Lucy's ears perked up when she noticed there wasn't any music playing anymore, in fact, it looked like they were now the center of attention.

"Lucy!" She started at Gray's voice, trying to catch a glimpse of him from the crowd of guests hovering around them. Somehow, the night had turned cooler and among the background noise of the gossiping crowd she could hear the ocean waves rolling against the ship. This sound calmed her a bit. Her brown eyes finally caught sight of him trying to clear some way to get through, she made to move forward.

"You bastard, I told you to back off!"

Lucy paid no attention to the hand holding her arm nor Natsu's loud voice. Then there was a sound of a scuffle, but even then she didn't pay attention.

She stared straight ahead instead, watching as a pale woman with long beautiful blue hair wrapped her arms across Gray's torso. She watched then, when Gray's eyes had widened in recognition, watched as something fleeting passed through those dark blue eyes of his, watched him falter when he tried placing his hands on the woman's arms.

… _I want to take a photo._

And she did because this scene right before her, it was a masterpiece. Two beautiful people; Gray, who was dark, alluring and cautious and this mysterious woman, who was pale, delicate, and mesmerizing with those tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Gray-sama..."

Lucy would rather focus on her artistic intuition than on these unsettling feelings crushing her chest. The ugly feelings of jealousy, self-doubt, and anxiousness creeping along the pit of her stomach. Because this scene seemed too _intimate_ and not coincidental. Something old friends didn't do. And it got harder to watch when Gray finally took ahold of the woman's shoulders, carefully detaching himself from her "…Juvia."

All she knew then and there was that she wanted to go home.

Happiness after all, was always fleeting for her.

She left that night without a backward glance.

Her name caught somewhere in the wind.

.

.

It was colder now.

Was it already November?

Lucy stared at her computer screen for long moment, before a quivering finger hovered over the button for the increase in volume. The music now overpowered the loud knocking on her door. She regretted not buying soundproof headphones.

Her tired brown eyes roamed around her open space where the tiny living room connected to her equally tiny kitchen, and then finally where both of those rooms connected to her bedroom. It was so open, Lucy thought wistfully, finally staring out the windows from her perch on the floral couch a few feet away from her mattress.

She loved her home.

She cherished it.

Because she had gotten this place herself after publishing her first novel, after all her hardships, after all her downfalls, after all the chains she decided to untangle herself from. Away from all those morose thoughts about what if's and what could have been's…because they didn't exist for her.

" _Dad?"_

 _The head of Heartfilia Konzern stared listlessly at his eighteen year old daughter. They had just returned from her doctor's appointment. Jude shook his head._

" _Not wanting to take over the family business to pursue a ridiculous field of study," he eyes sent Lucy a disgruntled look "and now you're sick?!"_

 _Lucy's heart broke._

" _Now I can't even marry you off without your groom finding out about your condition."_

"…"

" _What are you still doing here?"_

Lucy laughed brokenly, shaking her head before taking a swig from the bottle of whisky on her left. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she tried steadying her hands across her keyboard once more, her eyes started stinging, but she pushed through slowly pressing down on each key one by one. With another steady breath, she continued until her fingers started to give away from the constant quiver in her limbs. A strangled cry escaped her lips, her laptop now laying across her floor along with her headphones as she clawed at her face trying to block everything from her eyes.

"Lucy!?"

There was a loud grunt outside her door when it was suddenly broken off its hinges. Gray stood looking a bit ruffled by her entrance before hurrying over to Lucy's form. His dark eyes settled on her hunched figure curled on her couch, the empty bottle of whisky on the foot of the couch, the laptop and headphones on the wooden floor. He called her name again, watching her hands trembling against her face, shielding her away from him.

His chest ached when she finally lifted her hands away from her face. She looked much smaller, pale and tired. He noticed the stiffness and trembling.

"…why are you here?"

Gray scowled "I came looking for you for the past two days. I was worried."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he picked up the empty bottle of whisky "isn't it a little too early to be drinking?"

"It's fine. Everything's just fine," Gray watched her trying to wipe away the evidence of tears across her cheeks "it just so happened that the pharmacy was closed today and the stupid clinic had me waiting for hours just to get a script. As if they don't know who I was already?!"

She strode past him, heading towards the kitchen cabinet where she hid her stash of alcohol. And he stared at her form silently. He knew about her illness, he knew how important those meds were for her, how they made her feel normal enough to function. He hasn't told her yet, but he had decided to go back to med-school.

"Why didn't you pick up my calls?"

The sound of ice hitting glass echoed in their ears. She filled the glass and turned to face him. With her heart in her throat, she drank out of her glass appreciating the burning sensation the alcohol left in its wake.

"Why didn't you open your door?"

Gray's patience was wearing thin at her unresponsiveness. Couldn't she see why he was here? Why he hadn't been sleeping well these past two days? Why he woke up every day to stand outside her door or call her countless of times just to leave her a voicemail?

"Quit acting as if _you_ care," Lucy bit her lip enough to draw blood as she settled her empty glass on the kitchen table "when you're just pity-fucking the sick girl."

His footsteps drew closer, his hot breath fanning against her strands of hair "Lucy, look at me." She refused to turn around. She wouldn't do it because if she did, he would see how much he affected her. How much this weird relationship that had settled over them had sunk in to deeply into her skin enough to break her.

"Look at me, Lucy."

She gritted her teeth, "Why? Why? What are you trying to prove?"

"Lucy…"

"Are you trying to show that you're not a flake?"

She was taking it too far, she knew, but maybe this was what needed to be done. He needed someone normal in his life. Someone that wouldn't hold him down. "No one will blame you if you leave, you know. Why didn't you stay with that blue haired woman at the party, she was beautiful, thin, and she looked _healthy_."

"Because I want _you_ , Lucy."

She shook her head, her hands gripping what they could of the kitchen table. Why couldn't Gray understand what she was trying to say? He was such an idiot. Total imbecile.

"No, you don't."

"Dammit Lucy!" Gray forcefully turned her around, snatching her face in between his calloused hands, forcing her to hold his penetrating gaze. She looked miserable and it tore him to shreds seeing her this way. Watching her try to push him away. "I…I need you."

"You don't."

"I need you and you need me, Lucy."

He felt her shaking her head between his hands, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks as she choked out "I'm gonna need you more than you need me."

Gray smiled tenderly, "And that's okay."

He felt her hands on his chest as she tried snatching at his shirt in desperation "No, it's not! T-That's not fair!" her muffled cry vibrated against his chest. He felt her breathless whimpers soaking through his skin, embedding them like tattoos on his skin. These feelings of hers were affecting him. It was her. Lucy Heartfilia. She had slowly engraved herself on him, her smiles, her laughter, her smell, her touch, and her quirks…just her. Gray should have known and maybe he did. Because it all started with a tremble followed by his impending doom.

He was in love.

"I can't," Lucy tried stepping away from his embrace, but it was like trying to move a brick wall "I can't ask you to do that." She repeated a little more firmly.

Before she could try to move away again, his hands returned to her face "You didn't." His thumbs wiped away her stray tears. He placed his forehead against hers, staring at her puffy brown eyes he whispered what he's been trying to say for a very long time now. Something that even he himself had been prideful and stubborn about admitting it. But it was a fact. It was real. It was tangible.

"I love you Lucy."

He loved her.

And just maybe this wasn't perfect.

But this was his perfect.

Their perfect.

He promised to take care of her.

He promised to protect her.

And while he wiped away her tears and kissed her.

He told her, he'll make her happy.

And she believed him.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know. I know, I totally left several things unanswered BUT you could kind of picture what type of relationship Juvia and Sting had with our main OTP here. You can make it what you will. ...that and it really seemed like it was getting too long and well I wanted to move forward with the rest of the prompts before the end of this month (lol). Anyways...I really hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing :)_**


	6. and she promised, we played

Summary: In the wake of everything that has or hasn't happened, there's not much to do but to appreciate the fleeting happiness she once had during childhood.

 ** _a/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying these one shots. Please excuse my tardiness and enjoy this new chapter! :) I will try my best to update as soon as I can-preferably before October :p_**

 **Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **Playground.**

.

.

.

It was raining.

And the air was stale.

An umbrella shifted slightly, as a pair of brown eyes surveyed the park with solemn clarity. The grip on the umbrella's handle tightened, the white of her knuckles and rushing numbness forgotten by fleeting memories. Memories filled with laughter, of faraway adventures created by children's wild fantasies, of a once upon a time _Iceboy_ and _Stargirl_ persona they had fabricated together, of sharing dinners together with hisparents and her mother, of his hand holding hers and learning to feel safe even as young as she was.

It hasn't changed all that much, Lucy thought wistfully, as she made her way towards the playground. The puddles of water forming on the ground splashing and soaking her boats as she moved along her path, but she paid no mind.

The swing set.

The slides.

The monkey bars.

The small wheel and puzzles adorning the recreation area.

It was all still there.

" _Oi, let's go on an adventure before our moms call us in for dinner."_

" _Un!"_

" _You're really slow Lucy!"_

" _N-No…I'm not!"_

Her ears tuned out the heavy pitter-patter of the rainfall as she closes her eyes trying to remember the boy's laughter. The way his lips spread, his eyes twinkled with mischief…

Suddenly the umbrella is on the ground and the heavy rain is pelting down on her form, the water is cold and she shivers slightly glad that she chose to wear a pink sweatshirt although her jean shorts were doing nothing from protecting her legs from the rain. Shaking her head, Lucy smiles prettily before stepping foot on the playground's platform. Her wet hand traces the yellow metal bars as she makes her way up the two steps, she traces the slightly discolored puzzles, the wheel they used to take turns pretending they were manning a ship across the vast ocean.

"…I finally came back, Gray."

After twelve long years.

Such a long time…

 _Maybe you've forgotten about me already…?_ He was probably already in college somewhere in Magnolia enjoying his life instead of wallowing in the past. Maybe he was already with someone? Maybe he was married? Maybe he was happy. Lucy hoped he was the happiest person in the whole world.

It was after turning eighteen years old and graduating from high school that she finally had everything prepared for herself to move out from her father's grasp. And there was nothing her father could do about it. She was finally free and she did it all on her own.

And now she was back to where her mother had raised her. Where Layla was still breathing and smiling before she got sick. Where she meet Gray Fullbuster, her next door neighbor. Where there was happiness. And where they had promised to meet again when she was taken away.

.

.

" _Let her go!" Gray rushed forward, with angry tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend being carried away. Why were they taking her way? Where were they taking her too? Didn't they see that she didn't want to go with them?_

" _I-I don't want to go!" Lucy kicked and punched as much as her six year old self would allow at the man carrying her away from her home. This was her home and even if her mother was not there anymore she had Gray and Gray's papa and mama. Her brown eyes widen as she watched Gray reach for her hand only for him to be held back._

" _Gray!"_

" _Lucy!" Gray struggled against his father's hold, thrashing until his limbs gave out from fatigue. It wasn't fair, they were getting away. "Why did you let her get taken?"_

" _Son…"_

" _Shut up!" he wasn't a stupid seven year old kid, Gray knew Lucy's father had come for her and there were certain laws that said that Lucy couldn't be left alone. But she wasn't alone, she had them. "She didn't have to go! She didn't want to go; why did you let them take her?!"_

 _Gray stepped out of his father's arms, ready to glare at his father for having betrayed them but he faltered. His father's eyes were staring straight at him with such grief and sorrow; a silent apology._

 _With his head bowed, Gray turned around and ran down the stairs of the apartment complex ignoring his mother yelling for him to stop._

 _Why?_

 _Did they not care?_

 _Lucy…she was his best friend._

 _She was special._

 _His speed picked up once he saw the black vehicle starting to move. He could do this, he could reach her. His dark eyes suddenly saw her by the window and she was watching him. Suddenly the window was lowered and her blonde head had popped out._

 _She was smiling, but she was also crying._

 _He didn't understand why._

" _Gray, promise" her voice was slipping far away as the vehicle kept gaining distance. His legs felt heavy with strain, but he kept listening "wait… for me! We'll meet… at our favorite…place!"_

 _And she was gone._

 _He didn't notice his legs giving out._

 _He didn't notice the tears slipping down his face._

 _He didn't notice when his father had finally reached him and picked him up._

" _..at our favorite…place!"_ She had said. A smirk graced his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. It had been such a long time ago. And yet here he was laying down in his dorm resting before he left to go get dinner reminiscing about the past. Tche.

He hadn't figured it out until he started middle school.

He had loved Lucy.

Gray snorted out loud. Rather pathetic, he thought as he listlessly brought an arm to rest above his eyes, how the hell had he fallen for that annoying six year old blonde, who smiled too much, who was too timid, who loved role playing adventures with him, who loved reading books too much sometimes that she didn't even pay attention to him…but then it was a long time ago now.

He had a life now…sort of.

He graduated high school, dated a few times here and there, screwed around, hung out with his group of friends, visited his parent once in a while and got into college. He was studying to make something of himself.

But there were times, rare as they were when he'd stop abruptly just to stare at a playground along his way.

His dark blue eyes opened when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, quickly glancing at the caller ID he answered.

"What is it old man?"

There was a dramatic gasp on the other line "Is that anyway to greet your father?" Gray rolled his eyes before sitting up on his bed. His hand came up to knead the nerves on his temple, sometimes his father was too much to handle.

"Quit it with the jokes," his hand tightened on his phone unconsciously "is mom okay?"

"Hehe yea she's perfect. Mika is so loveable and-"

"Alright I get it!"

"Don't be such a party-pooper son," his father's chuckles echoed on the other line "your mother wanted you to come over for dinner tonight."

Gray sighed, it had been pretty hectic trying to visit his parents but now with all the testing done for the month he supposed it wouldn't be too bad to go and visit. "Sure, I'll be there."

A vein started throbbing on his temple when his father's voice started weeping on the other line about how his favorite son was finally coming home. He was an only child, the idiot.

"Would you mind picking up something from the corner store?"

"Hn."

"Make sure you bring your umbrella, it's raining."

Great.

.

.

Gray glared at the rain as he stepped out of the corner store with his purchase hanging in the plastic bag he was carrying. With an umbrella in hand he started his trek towards his parent's home.

He wondered, why his parents had decided to buy a home so close to the apartment complex they used to stay in. The neighborhood wasn't bad at all, it was a really nice area—not too far from the center of Magnolia but not too far out either. It was where his parents felt comfortable he supposed…

A frustrated sigh left his lips, when he turned a corner and was faced with the playground. His fists clenched. Here he was again, wasting his time on foolish things like promises and memories. Shaking his head to clear his head, he started walking away only for his steps to falter.

There laying on the ground he spotted an umbrella.

 _Weird…_

Who the hell would be crazy enough to leave an umbrella in all this rain? Gray muttered a curse as he reached for the discarded umbrella, maybe the owner was close by. Maybe he could give it to a homeless person running from the rain?

Unconsciously, he glanced back towards the playground only to notice something he hadn't seemed to have spotted the first time. A pair of pale legs dangled from the corner where the monkey bars started…was there really someone laying down out here in this weather? On the playground?

"What the hell…"

They could've at least chosen to hide out in the tunnel until the rain wore out. With a scowl in place Gray started towards the stranger, who seemed to be laid out flat like a lizard on the playground floor.

"Oi!"

The scowl on his face deepened when the stranger ignored his call. Damn it, he had his parents waiting for him. He really didn't need to deal with this dumb person right now. The closer he got the more he noticed, that the stranger was definitely a woman.

Woman were definitely crazy…

"Oi, you're going to get sick if you keep sticking out here like that."

A surprised squeak emitted from the girl sprawled on the playground, he watched her sit up, a sheepish smile splayed on her features and somehow he forgot to breathe…

"…Lucy?"

.

.

In the wake of everything that has or hasn't happened, there's not much to do but to appreciate the fleeting happiness she once had during childhood. So as Lucy laid there on the ground, she basked in the feeling of the rain pelting down her already drenched form.

 _I'll only stay here a little while longer…_

Lucy giggled at the thought of receiving a long lecture from her best friend, once got to her apartment of course that was if she hadn't already lost her way. She was pretty sure her phone was long dead especially after getting wet from all this rain. Levy wasn't going to be happy.

"Oi, you're going to get sick if you keep sticking out here like that."

She flinched at the unexpected voice.

In the back of her head, she should've known someone was going to notice a weird, crazy person laying down and getting soaked on.

With a quick smile plastered on her face she sat up ready to sort of explain that she was not crazy and that she was now going to leave, when her name slipped from the man's lips. Wait, what?

"…Lucy?"

Her eyes focused on the figure standing a few inches away from her and her heart started racing. Was she seeing things? He…he looked so much like his father, but she knew those eyes of his.

"Gray."

A confused frown marred his face and she wondered if maybe this was a bad idea because he didn't seem happy to see her. Lucy took this time to really look at him, he was definitely taller than the seven year old she remembers, taller than her even now, his dark hair sitting messily on top of his head, his lean build, his dark blue eyes…he was handsome. He didn't look like the loud and reckless seven year old from her past.

Something in her chest ached.

They were different people now.

Weren't they?

"You came back."

Lucy looked up at his face. There was something more in the sentence, a hidden meaning of sorts. _You came back, just like you said you would._ She found herself lost in those deep blue pools of his. Yes, she kept her promise. And she wanted to apologize for taking so long. She wanted to ask if this was okay, if she came back because if it wasn't then she could go away…somewhere…

She drew a sharp breath as he took ahold of her cold and wet hand noticing the frown on his face wasn't as deep. She could see the concern in his gaze. His presence felt less stiff and more relaxed.

There was probably a lot things he wanted to ask her about. Things that she would be willing to answer, always. But it looked like he wanted to get her out of the rain first.

"Come one" he tugged on her hand bringing her closer, shielding her away from the rain "mom and the old man are waiting for us."

They had time she realized, a crooked smile caressed Gray's lips after he scolded her for being in the rain like a crazy person, right now this happiness that was flourishing within her chest she wanted to prolong. The promise was kept after all…and she was sure that there was still a lot that they would need to go through…before they ever reached a normal.

But it was okay, she decided, as his warm hand held hers tightly.

It was going to be okay.


End file.
